


Хлорка

by WTF Person of Interest 2021 (POI_team_the_Machine)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fanfic, Friendship, Gen, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Mental Illness, PTSD, WTF Kombat 2021, Whump, Гуро, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты, Обсессивно-компульствное расстройство, ПТСР, Психическое Заболевание, Травмы и болезни, ангст, драма, дружба, фанфик, хёрт/комфорт
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POI_team_the_Machine/pseuds/WTF%20Person%20of%20Interest%202021
Summary: Это начинается с мелочей.
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, POI 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга





	Хлорка

Это начинается с мелочей. Пустяков, не достойных внимания: он садится справа, отсчитывает до трех перед тем, как коснуться бифштекса вилкой. Проворачивает ключ в замке — ровно четыре раза.

Мелочи.

Это начинается с небольшой уборки. Уборка — полезная рутина. Она занимает руки, помогает навести порядок — в голове и доме, полном пыли и солнечного света. У Финча дорогой вкус по части выбора оперативных квартир — и нескрываемые нотки раздражения в голосе когда он отвечает на единственный вопрос. Снова и снова.

Номеров нет. Уже неделю.

Это начинается с пятна на каменной столешнице. Пятно вводит Джона в тупое, бессильное раздражение.

В одиночестве голос совести слышен гораздо отчетливее. Джон усердно трет пятно влажной тряпкой и думает об опасности, которой он подверг Машину. И Джосс.

Стэнтон стоило умереть там, в Китае.

Ведь Каре тоже предложили работу. А обсуждать приказы — не в ее привычках.

Джон достает бутылку с яркой крышкой. Запах хлора жжет глаза и, немного, глотку. Никаких перчаток — он никогда не тратил время на эту чепуху. Джон переносит свой вес вперед, столешница противно скрипит под его ладонью. Вперед-назад, ровно десять раз — никакого результата.

Пятно похоже на след от кофейной чашки. Или презрительную усмешку.

Это начинается с легкого подтрунивания. Потому что не должно остаться следов пороха и ни единой капли крови. Потому что в армии этому не учат — зато учат вбивать в голову правила. Неотвратимо и методично. И вот Джон протирает блестящие хромированные краны во время очередного неприятного разговора. В этом нет никакой необходимости, потому что они даже не касались этих проклятых кранов — но он делает это. Просто ради маленькой галочки в голове.

И подолгу чистит оружие, когда выдается минутка.

На пальцах надуваются маленькие волдыри — они лопаются, обнажают мясо. Совсем скоро здесь останутся влажные красные мозоли. Ранки жжет хлорка, но он промоет их только когда покончит с пятном — освобождение от боли станет маленькой наградой.

Кара считала «маленькие заскоки» по-своему полезными. Сноу молчаливо ухмылялся: их недостатки это — его козыри в рукаве.

Инструменты воздействия.

Джон закашливается. Запах хлорки, даже с легкой цитрусовой отдушкой, резкий, едкий. И чистый.

Он прекрасно скрывает сладковатую трупную вонь.

Риз видел много тел. Разорванных на ошметки и грубо сшитых, ссохшихся на солнцепеке и пунцовых, разложившихся настолько, что разбухшие черные языки разрывают губы. Но этот — особенный. Джон пристрелил этого парня всего неделю назад и зарыл в неглубокой лесной могиле посреди сербского нигде. А теперь труп нужно перепрятать. По частям.

Он почти не изменился. Только глаза подернуло мутно-желтой пленкой, а на щеке белое пятно — плесень или, может быть, паутина.

Главное не трогать живот. И рубить по суставам.

… Кара засыпает яму хлоркой, и это придает делу завершенность — тошнотворный запах порченного мяса растворяется в прохладном лесном воздухе с неуловимым привкусом чего-то химического. Но его желудок по-прежнему сжимается и… 

— О Боже, мистер Риз.

Финч деловит и скуп на движения — он бросает на пол шуршащие бумажные пакеты — наверняка деликатесы навынос, распахивает окна в _ненормально_ чистой квартире, с причитаниями обмывает и неумело бинтует израненные руки. Джону хочется сказать, что он еще не покончил с пятном и хотел заняться руками после этого, но это звучит слишком нелепо, к тому же он чувствует себя виноватым — Финч не должен возиться… вот так.

Гарольд заставляет его пить чай — слишком горячий и слишком сладкий, но приторная жижа и свежий воздух быстро помогают прийти в себя — ком в желудке успокаивается.

— Спасибо, Финч.

Во взгляде Гарольда — искреннее сожаление.

— Я прошу простить меня за вторжение, мистер Риз. Просто у нас все еще нет номеров, вы давно не звонили, и я подумал, что должен отблагодарить вас за тот поход бар после… известных событий. Я никак не ожидал, что вы… 

— Пятно, Финч. Там, на столешнице. Я хотел отмыть его. — Джон чувствует себя удивительно усталым.

— Но… тут нет пятна. Только небольшая жилка на мраморе.

— О, значит это просто маленький дефект на возмутительно-дорогой каменной глыбе.

— Могу вас заверить, мистер Риз, она не настолько дорогая. Хотя я рассматривал итальянский каррара как возможный материал для отделки, мне не показалось, что это будет уместным.

Финч хмыкает и садится рядом. Он снова становится серьезным.

— У меня были некоторые… подозрения, и ваше личное дело укрепило их, но я не представлял, что проблема может быть такой серьезной, мистер Риз.

— Проблема, Гарольд?

Джон смеривает Финча выразительным взглядом. Он отводит глаза.

— Обсессивно-компульсивное расстройство, мистер Риз. Это было ожидаемо от человека с вашим послужным списком и никак не умаляет ваших профессиональных достоинств. Я понимаю, что отсутствие номеров причиняет вам беспокойство, но испытывали ли вы в последнее время серьезный стресс?

Голос Финча странным образом успокаивает. Привносит порядок и правильность. В нем не слышно осуждения. Даже разочарования. Спокойный всезнающий босс протягивает открытую бутылку европейского пива, и Джон позволяет себе ухмыльнуться.

— Помимо того, что я разгуливал по Манхэттену в поясе смертника?


End file.
